


Her Day

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-05
Updated: 2002-02-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: It's Fancy's biggest day.





	Her Day

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Disclaimer: WW characters are not mine. They belong to Aaron Sorkin. 

Archive: Anywhere.

~*~

May 23, 2002

"I'm seizing the day, honey-doll and don't you forget that," Francis Regan Cregg growled to her friend and maid-of-honor, Katy Bruette, and then spun on her heel, the skirt of her off white dress spinning lazily around her legs. "And you look pretty damn sexy, woman."

"What about you? You're gonna steal the show. What, you gettin' married today or somethin'? Wearing all that white, you look like a snowball," Katy giggled, happy that her friend was getting over her nerves that had kept her up all night long. "Where's your aunt? I thought she was coming early to check you out?"

Fancy's face dropped and she gasped. "Oh no, oh hell, where is she! That is what she said, wasn't it. Do you have your phone with you? I could call her. Damn it!"

Burying her face in her hands, Katy chided herself for getting her riled up again. Hearing the door open, she sighed. "Thank you God. Miss Cregg, thank goodness you're here. Slap your niece for me, would you? She's driving me silly."

With an amused expression on her face, C.J. smiled. "Frances, calm down. You look beautiful and nothing is going to happen."

"Where's Josh then, huh?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips and raising her eyebrows.

"Talking to David," C.J. said calmly. "Now, let me put these in your hair." Taking the small flowers from the table, she slowly put the white buds in her nieces hair.

Katy heard a knock on the door and called, "Who is it?"

"Josh, let me in."

Going to the door, she opened the door and ushered him in. "Mr. Lyman."

"Miss Bruette," he replied lazily. "Claudia Jean, I must say you look gorgeous."

"Thanks," she mumbled around the hair pin in her mouth. "And you look handsome. You clean up real good."

Giggling, Fancy blew him a kiss. "And how do I look Josh?"

"Tense," he told her. "Calm down, would you?"

"Oh, you know what, I think you three should stop telling me that." Fancy looked at her aunt. "Y'all have never been married. You're still engaged, Josh, you can't commit yourself and Katy, you're...just you."

"Thank you darling," Katy said, flipping through a magazine.

"You're welcome."

~*~

Watching Liam from her place, C.J. nudged David and hid a smile. Nudging her back, he brought a finger to his lips and then coughed to cover a laugh as he watched the younger man look up and dance from foot to foot.

"Could you two settle down?" Lydia asked, giving them both a look. Then putting a hand to her hair, she sighed. "Whose idea was it to have the ceremony on the beach?"

"Your lovely granddaughter's," Edward reminded her, rolling his eyes.

"Be quiet you," she told him, a grin in her eyes. "Look, there's Katy."

Turning their heads, they wathched as Katy walked past them, her skirt barely brushing the sand. Winking at them, she took her place on her side of the priest.

There was a soft hush as the guests watched as Josh took Fancy's arm and smiled at her. Pausing for a brief moment, she gave a small nod and then began to walk. She looked scared, her eyes big as she passed her family and turned her head slightly to look at them. Smiling a little, she kept going, never taking her eyes off Liam as she got closer.

There was a moment when the stopped walking when Fancy didn't take her arm away from Josh. But as he leaned to kiss her cheek, she gave a smile and then stood next to Liam.

"Dearly Beloved," The man began. "We are gathered here..."

~*~

"Dance with me, would ya Sam?" Fancy asked, tapping his shoulder. "You don't mind, do you Mal?"

"No," she grumbled, glaring at her husband. "Actually, take him for awhile, would you?"

"Is he being over-protective again?" she giggled.

"Again? When did he stop?" Mal asked with a smile.

Waving his hands, Sam cried, "I'm still here."

"And we're ignoring you," Fancy told him a sing-songy voice. Taking his hand, she dragged him to the dance floor. "Cut her some slack, would you? She's healthy, happy and so is the baby."

"You're right," Sam laughed.

"Damn straight," she told him.

"Don't get all modest on me, Fance," he said, rolling his eyes.

With a grin, she nodded. "I'll try not to baby."

~*~

Letting out a squeal, Fancy ran to the door, leaving her in-laws standing there. Turning her head, she told them sheepishly, "Sorry." Then turning to the man that just walked in, she hit him hard. "You brute, coming late."

"I'm not late, I'm *fashionably* late," Toby Ziegler said, mimicking somehthing she said to him once, then gave her a hug. "I'm sorry I couldn't be at the ceremony."

Shrugging, Fancy put an arm around his waist. "Hey, I know all about your outdoor phobia."

Shaking his head, he handed something to her. "Here."

"Toby, haven't you ever been to a wedding before? The gift table is over there."

"Just open it," he told her.

Looking confused, she stopped and took the card. Opening it, she looked at the rosy cover and then opened it to a once blank card that was now covered in his script. Lifting the money that was put into the inside of the card by Toby, she sniffled.

"Oh Toby," Fancy whispered. Looking at him, she wrapped him into a hug. "You are the sweetest guy, you know that?"

Returning the hug, he smiled. "Thanks."

~*~

Kicking off her shoes, she sat back in her chair and sipped her drink. Feeling a pair of hands massage her back, C.J. closed her eyes. "That feels good."

"Their going to cut the cake soon," David told her in her ear. "Do you want to get up to see that or are you too tired?"

"What makes you think I'm tired?" she asked, staring up at him.

"Well, seeing that we live with one another, I know the signs pretty well," he told her with a smile. Pulling her up, David held her close. "Are you feeling okay?"

Nodding, C.J. rested her head on his shoulder and murmured, "Just tired."

"That all?"

"That's all."

~*~

The cake had been cut, the bouquet and garter thrown when Fancy walked tiredly up to her mother and hugged her. "Thank you so much for all you've done."

Returning the hug, Robin smiled. "It was worth it. And, you look beautiful, honey-doll."

"Thank you."

"Your father would've been so proud of you. Well, at first, he would have told you that there was no way in Hell that you were going to be married, but it after awhile, he'd get the idea." Robin kissed her daughter's temple. "I wish the best for you, Frances."

"Thank you Momma."

~*~

The members of the West Wing gathered in a small group. Leo, raised a glass and smiled. "Hope you are all having a good vacation."

"Free food?" Josh nodded. "Hey, I'm there."

"We've noticed," Toby told him dryly.

Glaring at his friend, Josh made a face.

"Cute," C.J. told him.

"Total Photo-Op," Sam agreed.

Shaking his head, Leo held back a grin. "All right, enough. Monday, people, and we're on a plane back to D.C. Remember that."

A chorus of drawed out groans was heard from the proffessionals around him.

"Go back to mingling," he told them, the smile coming through. "You're scaring me."

Sipping his drink, Leo stood there in quiet before he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Are you having a good time sir?"

"Sure am Fancy-face. What about you?" Leo asked back.

"My legs hurt from dancing so much, but other than that..." Fancy trailed off. "You know, you're the only one that calls me that."

"Fancy-face?"

"Yeah."

Shrugging, Leo asked, "Would you like it if I stopped."

With wide eyes, Fancy shook her head. "No! I like it! It's just, no one seems to do it since Dad died."

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he kissed her head. "Then I won't stop."

~*~

Lounging on the bed after the festivities, Fancy turned her head to look at her husband who was undressing. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

Slipping onto the bed, he kissed her fingers. "And so are you."

Blushing, she dipped her head and then kissed his lips.

Rolling on top of her, Liam looked into her eyes. "Thank you for marrying me and making me the happiest man alive."

"My pleasure," Fancy told him with a grin. "And thank you."

"For what?"

Kissing his lips once more and savoring his taste, she told him breathlessly, "For making me the happiest woman alive."

~*~

Well, did you all like? :D

Dani Beth

  

The End 

  

  


End file.
